


feeling for you like you do

by occhiolist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but here it is anyways, reallllllly mild angst, when i say i just threw this out there i mean it aint all that nor a bag of chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occhiolist/pseuds/occhiolist
Summary: keith goes through a roller coaster of inner turmoil.he gets over it pretty fast, though.





	feeling for you like you do

**Author's Note:**

> what's up i dislike this immensely but i've been in a klance mood and this has been sitting in my drafts for months so.... have it

They were eating dinner when Keith realized it.

He was sitting across from Lance, next to Hunk. Pidge and Coran were at the heads. Allura was talking about the last planet they'd been on, something about customs and shoelaces. He'd tuned out a bit ago, though he hadn't really noticed. He was dipping back and forth between staring at his food, and staring at the boy in front of him.

Said boy was motioning animatedly, his spoon in hand. He'd been grinning at something, but then frowned suddenly, probably having been contradicted. Keith absently thought that he missed it.

Processing that thought made him freeze.

He didn't realize the others were watching him until Lance spoke. "Keith? You okay, man?"

Keith looked up to see the blue paladin watching him with worried eyes, and that glance, in hand with his recent revelation, was all he needed to scoot out of his chair. "I'm fine," he said shortly, and was out of the kitchen before they could blink.

All Keith could think was, _I'm so fucked_.

-

The thing was, Keith was already well aware of how he felt about Lance. He'd always found him attractive- that much couldn't be helped. But up until lately, he'd been able to control it. It wasn't so bad now that the two had gotten closer and Lance no longer seemed to despise him, but Keith also knew that these... feelings would be unwelcome, both in their situation and with Lance himself. It wasn't reciprocated. That had already been made clear.

Initially, Keith had tried to hate Lance too, and it'd worked for a while, with this little 'rivalry' thing they had going on. But he'd never _wanted_ to, not until Lance antagonized his every waking moment for reasons unknown. Lance was unbearably annoying, and an idiot, and he looked incredibly stupid whenever he made that smug little smirk when he got one over on Keith...

Thought processes like these rendered Keith unable to lie to himself. He had a big, dumb crush, something he wasn't used to, something he didn't know how to handle. And he tried to shut it down, he really did, but it was only a matter of time before he realized that wasn't how things worked, apparently. So he lived with it. It wasn't too hard. He stopped constantly arguing with the other boy, stopped trying to keep his attention. Lance started being less angry all the time with him, Keith wasn't faking anything- it worked for everyone. It wasn't a big deal.

Except now, it was.

Because this was different. Thinking Lance was cute was _way_ different from missing his smile and catching yourself watching him at various times throughout the day. It was different, Keith thought as he stumbled into the training room, than feeling your chest ache when Lance laughs, and when he gets upset, and when he looks at you like you're... something good. Than wanting to keep him safe, protecting him more in battle than a teammate ought to, wanting to talk to him when you're alone. Wanting to just hear the sound of his voice despite how stupid his jokes were. Than said jokes making you smile because it's Lance saying them.

It's a lot different than being in love. 

Keith punched in _Level Seven_ and fought until the red of his face was nothing but exertion.

-

Pidge didn't make it a habit to bug Keith before, but it'd become fairly natural now, since he'd begun his feeble attempts at 'bonding' with her and the others. She could tell he usually didn't actually mind, anyways. After his sudden departure from dinner, she felt the urge to check on him- to make sure he wasn't killing himself fighting for some inane reason.

Of course, that's how she found him.

She slapped a hand onto the console, succinctly ending the training session. Keith was panting, which wasn't common, so Pidge knew without checking the level input that he'd been training way too hard, way too quick. More than normal, anyways. "Keith."

He turned slowly to face her. "Pidge," he replied, sheathing his blade. "Why'd you stop me?"

"Why'd you leave dinner?" she countered. He frowned. 

"I wasn't hungry."

The green paladin shook her head, unconvinced. "No, something's up. I can feel it. Talk."

Keith often hated this weird emotional connection the paladins had, and this time was no different. "It's nothing, Pidge-"

"Keith. Come on. Maybe I can help."

She looked so sincere that Keith could practically feel something snap in him. He'd gotten fairly close with her, and she was something like family, as the others, and this newfound sense of belonging weakened Keith. "I don't- I don't know. It's a mistake, but trust me, it'll go away. It won't affect the team."

An odd gleam entered her expression, and Keith was nervous. "Uh-Pidge?"

She grinned. "I don't suppose _it_ might be your feelings for Lance, mayhaps?"

Keith blanched.

Forget family. He needed to go back to only speaking when necessary.

"Keith, it's okay. I'm very observant." Her smile softened. "But what's the problem? I mean, so you like Lance. Big deal. That's good, isn't it?"

Now he was scowling. "No, it isn't a good thing. It'll- it'll ruin my concentration and thus the team's and it'll be my fault when the Galra get-"

"Keith." Pidge interrupted. "Just tell him. Then you won't have all these worries."

The raven-haired boy snorted. "Right. And when he punches me for it?"

A cock of the head. "Why would he punch you?"

Keith rolled his eyes. "He's.. y'know. And we're finally.. friendly. He'll be angry at me for destroying that."

Pidge frowned. "Lance isn't like that. You _know_ he isn't. And what do you mean, 'he's.. y'know'? He's what?"

"He likes girls, Pidge."

She blinked. "Yes."

"He'll think it's weird."

Pidge, for all her intelligence and quickness of mind, didn't understand for a moment. But when she did, she cackled. "Wait- what? Lance isn't _straight_ , Keith! And even if he was, he wouldn't be mad at you for not being so. He's your friend."

Keith was stunned. "But- I thought- I was sure-"

"You were wrong, pal," she snorted. "But least now you know, right? Nothing's stopping you now!"

Keith shook his head. "No. No, I need to... no. It still doesn't matter. He doesn't think of me that way."

Pidge sighed. "You'll never know until you ask him, Keith."

"I can't do that. I already know, it'll just cause problems."

"No it won't-"

"Pidge! Just drop it." His shoulders sagged minutely. "Please."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Keith, you can't just carry this around with you all the time."

"I have been this far, haven't I?"

Pidge watched the resignation in his eyes, the way he glanced away at the small omission. This... this was more serious than she'd originally anticipated. She stepped closer, smiling gently up at him. "Hey. You deserve to be happy, Keith. And I think Lance could make you happy."

"He already does," Keith said absentmindedly. A blush rose over his cheeks as Pidge gasped. 

" _Awww!_ "

" _Will you stop it-_ "

"Nope. I'm gonna make you the happiest man alive, just you wait. Well, Lance will anyways." A wink followed the statement, and Keith groaned loudly. Pidge laughed, and she noted that despite his complaining, as she went on to detail how love could be a 'beautiful thing, hormonally', he had a small smile poking at his lips.

She so had this.

-

It didn't require much of Keith actually talking about his feelings for Pidge to run away with them deviously. At first he'd been worried, but it'd been comforting to talk to someone about his inner turmoil, even if he knew it wasn't going to result in anything. He was fine with that. 

Or he was, until things started happening.

He tried to avoid being alone with Lance, just until he could stop hearing Pidge's voice in his head on a loop saying 'love'. It'd been an emotional night. He didn't want to deal with the guy who'd made it so. Of course, when he walked into the lounge the next afternoon, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were already gathered there. Pidge and Lance were arguing.

"I just don't get why you have to be an ass about everything-"

"I'm _not_ , I just don't get why _you_ have to poke your nose in everything-"

"Maybe because you're too _stupid_ to get it together on your own-"

"I don't need to get anything together! I'm fine as is!" Lance screeched indignantly. Keith winced, debating whether or not to just leave, when Pidge fired back.

"Yeah, well, you'd be a whole lot better if you got your head out of your ass and admitted-"

"Keith!" Hunk exclaimed loudly, waving over Pidge. The other teenager's mouth snapped shut as they looked over to where Keith was standing.

He waved back awkwardly. "Hi. I was just on my way out."

"No, no, come on! We aren't doing anything." Pidge said something under her breath, yelping when Hunk elbowed her, a too-large smile on his face. Keith came closer warily, perching on the edge of one of the couches. Lance was staring at him, his expression unreadable. Keith tried to pull a blank expression.

"So, guys, I was thinking, I still have some of that jam from Titas, maybe I could-"

"Are you okay?" Lance said suddenly. Hunk quieted while Keith blinked. "You looked.. upset. Last night."

Keith chuckled nervously. "Ah, yeah. I'm fine. Just wasn't feeling well."

The blue paladin frowned. "Are you sure? It was like somebody hit you in the gut."

"Or the heart," Pidge muttered. Keith glared at her pointedly, and she avoided his gaze, whistling carelessly.

Lance looked back and forth between the two of them. "What?" He asked suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Keith dismissed. He went to get up.

"No, hold up! What does Pidge know that I don't? How come _Pidge_ knows and I don't?"

The shorter squawked. "Hey!"

Keith looked anywhere but at Lance. "It's nothing, Lance, seriously."

"Then why can't I know?" he huffed, crossing his arms, Hunk had a pained expression. "Lance, buddy.."

Pidge intervened. "Keith is in _looove_ ," she sang. "And I'm helping him."

Keith choked. Hunk sighed. Lance... was silent.

Keith had expected him to yell, to make a big deal. The opposite was unnerving, and he grit his teeth. "La-"

"That's, uh. That's great, dude. Happy for you." He stood suddenly. "Actually, guys, I just remembered that Allura asked me to help her with something, so I should probably-" He jerked his thumb back in lieu of finishing the sentence. He walked completely around Keith to leave, who got up to follow him. 

"Hey, Lance, wait," the red paladin said, quickening his pace to catch up with the other. The cat was out of the bag now, he might as well own up to it. "I'm sorry."

The blue paladin slowed, turning to face him. "What- why're you _sorry?_ "

Keith didn't know what to say. Despite Lance already being aware, it was still hard to get the words out. But the other boy beat him to it.

"Oh my god," he was saying. "Oh, god, you knew." Not noticing Keith's bewilderment, he went on. "You knew. That's so... that's so embarrassing. God, why didn't you just say something? Is that why you looked like that yesterday? Did someone tell you?" The taller boy ran his hands over his face. "it was Pidge, wasn't it? She's always telling me to man up, I bet she couldn't wait to gloat about how I lost my chance or some shit-"

"Um. Lance?" Keith interjected quietly. The other boy was still rambling, pacing a step back and forth. "Lance." the shorter boy said firmly. The other stopped in his tracks. "What are you talking about? What did I know?"

Lance stared at him. "That I liked you. That's why you didn't want me to know you were into someone. Right?" Keith's was silent, causing Lance to press. " _Right?_ "

Quiznack. Keith hadn't prepared for this.

"Keith? Buddy? You, ah. Gonna say something-"

"I like you too," Keith blurted. "Like, a lot. I really, really like you." He paused. "It isn't fun," he added as an afterthought.

Lance looked as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs. "Why, uh. Why not?" he asked, pacing long forgotten. Keith bit his lip and shrugged. "Well. It made things.. difficult."

Lance was closer. "Like what?"

Keith laughed, but it was small. "Everything, really," he said. 

Lance didn't speak for a moment. Then, "So when Pidge said-"

"Yeah. We.. talked. Last night."

The other boy hummed. Keith shifted on his feet, not sure what to do, what the taller was thinking. "So what you're saying is that we... like each other."

Keith's eyes widened. "Um. I'm not- I mean- I like you."

Lance nodded solemnly. "And I like you. Have for a while now."

Grins creeped up on both of their faces. Keith sobered up quickly, though. "What does that mean, then?" he inquired seriously. 

Lance pursed his lips. "Well, I mean. I wouldn't mind kissing you." Keith's face burned. "And being with you in general."

"Like... _with me, with me_ -"

"Yes, Keith, oh my god-"

"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to be sure." The grin was back, but this time a bit more mischievous. "About that kissing bit.."

Lance gave him a smile brighter than the sun before leaning in to close the distance, and Keith thought that while he was happy to see that smile again, he'd make an exception for it not being around if it meant Lance's lips were on his.

-

"So was I right, or was I right?"

"Shush, Pidge."


End file.
